


Furiosa of the Many Mothers

by mitslits



Category: Mad Max Fury road, Mad Max Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is Furiosa of the Many Mothers. These are her children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furiosa of the Many Mothers

"You are Furiosa of the Many Mothers. You will have children someday. It is how we remain many."

They are her mother's words. When she attacked herself, ripped her swollen belly apart when she felt the Immortan's child growing within, she thought they had become only an empty promise. Twenty years after she has been spirited away from the Green Place, twenty years after her mother has passed, twenty years after the Immortan took her from childhood, the words ring true. 

The platform she is standing on rises, allows her to see the crowd, all of them desperate for a softer touch than the one given by the Immortan. She looks at the women standing by her, the ones she has bled for. 

They have been ripped apart but have put themselves back together. They are stronger than they knew. 

She returns her eyes to the mass of humanity. She has killed their leader, assumed his responsibility. She squares her shoulders. 

She is Furiosa of the Many Mothers. These will be her children.


End file.
